


The Call Comes

by in_a_blog_in_the_ground



Series: Brothers Three [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mostly me wanting to explore character interaction, Pre-Quest, sibling stuff, tags to be added as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/pseuds/in_a_blog_in_the_ground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I reckon the Brothers 'Ri join the Quest, and meet up with the rest of the Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The 'call' refers to Thorin's offer to Nori I wrote in a previous story, 'Nori Meets the Heirs of Durin' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/739146/chapters/1375870). Basically, you're coming with me when I tell you to, or I will make sure everyone knows your brothers have a thief in the family. Rude, Thorin, rude. He was pissed off at the time, though.

The day had finally come. A letter arrived by one of Nori’s mysterious lines of communication; a scroll of heavy paper sealed with a kingly mark. Nori took it expressionlessly and dismissed the messenger, not watching as the dwarf melted back into the shadows.

With a deep sigh, Nori slit the seal and read, though he already knew what it would say.

_Nori_

_The time to fulfill your vow has come._

_Thorin Oakenshield_

_My ‘vow.’ Nice way of fergettin’’ow I was coerced,_ Nori thought, crumpling the paper and tossing it into the fireplace. _Still, wot could ye expect from kings? Even if they ain’t king of nuffin’ much._

Tossing back the rest of his drink, Nori looked around the table at his cohorts who were watching him in silence, waiting for instruction. “Lissen up, you sods…”

\--

Business done, Nori headed for home, thunder on his face. He was given a suitably wide berth.

Entering the house through the back window just for old time’s sake, Nori pulled his always-ready pack from under his bed and made a detour for the kitchen, thinking to grab a tin of biscuits he thought he’d seen… They were absent, so he made for the door.

It was likely he’d not be returning. In his mind, this was probably going to be one-way trip. Sighing, he wished he could say goodbye to his brothers, even endure Dori’s nagging one more time, but he didn’t want them to suspect there was anything different about this venture. Best to leave quietly, before they woke up.

Nori was halfway across the tea shop when he heard Ori’s voice call out behind him.

“Nori! Wait!” Ori was coming from around the counter, a half-closed pack swinging from his shoulder.

 _Oh. No._ Nori thought. _Of all the times, it had to be this? It had to be now?_

“H-hey, baby brother. Wot’s all this about?”

“Are you going on another ‘walk’? May I come with you? You promised you’d take me with you one day, and this time I think I’m ready! Erm, I wasn’t sure what to pack, so I’ve just brought some essentials: an extra jumper, my sketchbook, Dori won’t miss this tin of biscuits, I’m sure…”

“Oh. Ah. Look, Ori, maybe not this time, alrigh’? I’ve got…some business to take care of. Tell you wot, I’ll take you out with me…the next time. I promise. Yeh?” Nori patted Ori on the arm, wincing internally. _There’s not like to be a next time, though,_ he thought. _I’m sorry, little bro’. I always did mean to take you somewhere…_

“You always say that!” Ori smiled, no resentment in his voice. “Oh, please do let me come with you! I swear I won’t get in your way. I just want to see…things! I’m tired of just reading about adventures all the time.”

“Aye, well. Not all adventures are like what you read in those books. Look, I’ve got to be off, I’ll see you when I get back,” Nori reached up to ruffle Ori’s hair, hating himself for lying so coldly, and turned to continue out the door when he felt Ori’s hand catch his coat.

“You are coming back, aren’t you? Please let me come. I can help – "

Nori felt his resolve cracking with each tug on his sleeve. _I hoped it would not come to this…_

Keeping his back turned on his sibling, Nori steeled his heart for what he knew he must do.

“Let go of me, boy,” he growled out in a low and menacing tone that Ori had never heard before. The shock was enough for his grip to slacken and his hand to drop from Nori’s arm.

“B-brother?”

“I said,” Nori turned slowly, contemptuously brushing off his sleeve, “I am not taking you anywhere. You’ll only get in my way.”

“But I’ve been practicing with the slingshot you gave me! I’m pretty good now, look, watch,” Ori began, fumbling to slide the slingshot from his belt, but stopped when Nori let out a bark of mean laughter.

“Hah! And what good do you think that will do anyone? What are ye goin’ t’do when there’s a Man with a sword bearin’ down on ya? Or an orc wid yer blood on his mind? Snap ‘em on the kneecaps? Wiv that, yer as good as dead. And I would no’ ha’ the time te bury ya.” Nori’s voice grew thicker as his anger built. He tried to hide his shame and heartbreak as he watched his innocent little brother quail beneath his gaze.

“Why would ya even want t’follow me? Don’t ye know what I do? Don’t ye know yer bruvvah’s a bad, bad dwarf?” Nori leaned into Ori’s face with a nasty leer, causing the younger dwarf to stumble back a step, confusion and alarm in his eyes.

“That-that’s not true,” Ori declared after a moment’s hesitation. His brows pressed down and his eyes hardened as he straightened, refusing to be cowed. “That’s not true.”

Nori also straightened, but kept his gaze disdainful, despite how much he was impressed. He always forgot how strong Ori really was. “Huh. Where ja fink ‘alf our meals came from? Where ‘alf the silver came from? Is all this magic too?” he challenged, gesturing around at the tea shop. “It weren’t all Dori, lit’le bruvvah. An’ guess wot? When I brought back all that stuff, I didn’t ask nicely.” Nori pulled out a knife and spun it slowly between his fingers, watching as Ori’s eyes followed the blade’s movement.

“I don’t care. You were just trying to help-"

Ori was cut off by Nori surging forward and slamming the knifepoint into a table, roaring, “I was tryin’ t’help ME, y’lit’le git! I wanted t’keep all that grab t’myself, but Dori couldn’t keep ‘is bleedin’ nose out of it! You two ‘ave always held me back. I’m sick of it. I’m sick of you, I’m sick of him. When I walk out that door, I ain’t evah comin’ back in, you understand? Wiv any luck, I’ll never see the two of you again.”

Yanking his knife from the wood, Nori sheathed it and strode for the door, hoping to escape before he had to do anything more rash. _Please, please just drop it Ori, little brother._ His heart was pounding with rage.

He almost made it.

Nori stopped as he felt Ori pull on his pack with surprising strength. “No! Nori, you can’t mean that-“

“I can, an’ I do!” Nori whirled and shot out his arms, catching his brother in the chest and sending him to the floor. “Don’t ye dare follow me, Ori. You know _nothing_ of the world,” he hissed, his hatred leaking poison into his words. “You have always been nothing but a burden.”

With one last furious glance, Nori slammed the door and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear. All the hatred and anger Nori has in this chapter is 100% aimed at himself for having to yell at Ori like that. It's the only way he thinks he can dissuade Ori coming on what he believes to be a suicide mission. Oh man. I hated writing that.
> 
> Oh yeah, and when Nori's talking to the shady dwarves in the shady pub at the beginning, he's just leaving them with instructions on a loose chain of command in his absence (they're used to this; him leaving for an indeterminate amount of time is nothing unusual), and a note to check up on his brothers from a distance every once in a while, make sure nobody's bothering them. Oh yes, have I mentioned he's reached a sort of King of Thieves status in the Blue Mountains? Because he has. There might be more on that later in a separate story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one hates Nori more than Nori.

The dwarf walked. And walked. And walked until all he could hear were birds bickering at each other, and all he could see were trees and stone and sky.

He stopped walking.

If anyone had seen him at that moment they would have been convinced he had gone suddenly, violently, and completely mad. And they would have run very far away in the opposite direction.

Without a sound, Nori spun and slammed the mace-end of his staff as hard as he could into a stone outcropping. The rock shattered beneath his blow. Roaring now, vision red with hate, he continued his onslaught, reducing the outcropping to gravel. His pack was getting in his way, so he tore it off and flung it as far as it would go. The unfortunate pack bounced off a boulder further on and fell over the side of the path, rolling into a copse of trees at the base of the range. Nori slid down the scree after it, targeting it in his sight like it was a personal enemy. He found it caught up against the side of a tree. The mace soon joined it on the ground.

Nori slammed a fist into the trunk without a further thought. His gauntlet tore a chunk out of the bark. Though his knuckles were mostly protected, it had hurt, so he pulled out a knife and threw it into the offending tree. Before long, all of his knives were quivering point-first into the surrounding foliage, the matching angled set Ori gave him buried particularly deeply in a thick bole. With nothing left to throw, Nori fell again to pummeling the tree trunk, a growling in his throat building into another furious roar. He hit until the bark was shredded and bloody, and he could no longer feel his hands.

When it was all over, Nori fell back against a tree and slid to the ground. Heavy, shuddering breaths shook his body, but no tears fell. He had run out of tears for anything long ago, much less himself, which is what this was all about. Wracked with self-loathing on a level even he had never experienced before, all he could see was Ori’s face as he slammed the door for the last time. Looking up at Nori from the floor, sorrow, anger, confusion, betrayal written across every feature, Ori did not recognize his brother.

 _It was the only way to stop him,_ Nori feverishly thought, trying to convince himself he had done the right thing. _He hates me now. If he didn’t before, he does now. He must. …good. He should…_

His heart a little colder, a little tighter, Nori rolled to the side to push himself up, just as an arrow thunked into the space his head had previously vacated.

Instincts instantly kicking in, Nori seamlessly continued the roll, and sought shelter behind the trunk, reaching up to free the knife he threw into it earlier. Blood singing, he was feeling more like himself already.

_Oh good. Things to do. People to kill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is...probably a good thing Nori does not lose control very often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this is much more like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning if needed: brief bouts of bloody violence, though presented in a casual, off-hand manner? This is Nori, remember, he doesn't take much of anything seriously. Fighting for his life? Eh, let's do it. I've got time before lunch. And it'll get my mind off of how I just viciously alienated my baby brother for his own damn good.

Yanking his hand back down with the knife clutched in it as another arrow thudded into the bole, Nori quickly assessed the situation.

_Bandits. Three there. At least one archer. That’s annoying. Two there. And you-_

Ducking low, Nori darted around the trunk and slashed at the dwarf raising a bullwhip, who had intended to lash out and catch him unawares. As it were, it was he who was caught unawares, though it is hard to cognate this when your lifeblood is gushing out through your throat.

_One down._

The next was a Man who chopped at Nori with a heavy, notched blade. Nori rolled, catching up beside the tree where his pack was. Grabbing his staff, he swung high and hard, demolishing the Man’s jaw in a spray of red and teeth. The body dropped twitching to the forest floor and a flailing arm tripped the oncoming Man behind him.

 _Are you lot even trying?_ Nori swiftly dispatched the hapless bandit with the spiked end of the staff.

He drew his knife to sling it into the foliage where he had seen the archer crouching, but the Man was no longer there. _Huh._

Any further speculation was cut off by the remaining three dwarrows charging from the undergrowth. _Not good._

Though Nori was a skilled fighter in his own right, three against one all at once is never good odds, nevermind the unseen archer. Nori had a quiet, humorless laugh at how peeved Thorin would be if he never made it to their meeting. _No better excuse than dying, is there?_ He briefly entertained the notion of losing just to spite the Exile King before returning his full attention to the situation at hand.

Throwing the blade in his hand at the leader in the middle, he distracted him long enough to feint to the side and take out the left attacker with a sweep to the knees and a follow-up blow to the back of the head, cracking the thick dwarven skull in twain.

The right-hand attacker continued his charge, circling wide to try and get behind Nori. The leader had spun while deflecting the flying blade and now faced the thief, spittle flying from his mouth as he bellowed his rage. Nori squared off, keeping an eye on the circling dwarf. The one facing him sprang forward, swinging an axe with a blade the size of his head. Stepping back and running up against a tree trunk, Nori brought the mace-head up to block the decapitating blow, and while the bandit was recovering from the backswing, Nori jabbed the spiked end down with great force, breaking his foot. Howling in pain, but not stopping, the dwarf brought his axe high, intending to chop the thief in half. Out of the corner of his eye, Nori spotted the lost archer drawing back with him in his sights. Pushing off the tree, he came in close to the larger dwarf and grabbing his hands when the axe came down, rotated them both. There was a satisfying thunk as the arrow sank into the bandit’s back, but not as satisfying as the look on his face as he coughed his last, wet breaths.

Nori grinned his defiance as the body fell, but his satisfaction was quashed when the remaining dwarf body-slammed him back against the tree, knocking the breath out of him, and pinning him in place with a cudgel against his neck. He could see the archer drawing back again. This time he wouldn’t miss. _Well. I guess I always knew it’d be a one way trip. Just hoped it would have lasted longer than this. Figures._

Refusing to close his eyes and deny death the respect it required, Nori glared at the archer, catching his eyes and holding them. “Get it done, then, coward! I ‘aven’t got all day!” he called out, voice rasping against the metal pressing on his throat.

The archer, unfazed, drew back slowly on his bow, seeming to relish Nori struggling for air. _Oh, you’re a cold one._

The instant before he let fly, a pebble hurtled out of nowhere and struck his leading hand. With a yelp, the bowman loosed the arrow which flew just to the side of its intended target, and into the gut of the dwarf pinning Nori to the tree. With a pained look of surprise, the dwarf clasped a hand to the wound and fell, with Nori gasping for air on top of him. Ripping out the arrow with a growl and ensuring death, Nori crawled around just in time to hear a soft _whomping_ cut through the air, and see the archer lurch forward, neck crushed by a three-headed flail flung with tremendous force, the momentum of which carried the body into the clearing.

Nori could only watch in dumbfounded shock as the two people he expected to never see again stepped into view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion. Will they stay or go?!
> 
> Psh, we all already know what happens. Damnit, that's cheating XD

Dori came first, lifting the edge of his traveling cloak with a slight moue of distaste to step over the fallen archer. Ori followed behind, clutching his slingshot to his chest and staring about with wide eyes.

Sparing a glance for Nori, mouth agape in astonishment, one plaited eyebrow floating in confusion and not a little apprehension, Dori bent and began untangling his bolas from the unfortunate bowman’s neck. “Hello, Brother,” he greeted calmly, as though they weren’t meeting in a clearing filled with the bodies of dead bandits.

Nori, still kneeling next to the gut-shot dwarf, tried to comprehend what was happening. He had had somewhat of a whirlwind of a morning, and his head was still spinning. Finally he closed his mouth, swallowed to unstick his dry throat, still sore from being compacted by the cudgel, and croaked out, “Wot.”

Straightening, Dori shook out the bolas, cleaned some flecks of blood off with his sleeve, and tucked the handle into his belt. Turning fully to look at Nori, he frowned. “Oh, do get up already, the blood is going to soak into your trousers, and it is ever so difficult to wash that out. Especially at the knees. Don’t ask me why, it makes no sense.”

Nori pushed himself up, and realizing he was still holding the arrow he wrenched out of the dead dwarf’s belly, shook it off, for the congealing blood was making it stick to his hand. “Wot?”

“I just said, I have no idea. Now, are all these knives sticking into the trees yours? What, did you miss them all? I thought you were a better throw than that. Grab your bongy-knocker thing there, isn’t that what you call it? Ori’s got your bag. Let’s collect your knives, and then we can be on our way-“

Nori’s brain had just about caught up to events now, and snatching up the bongy-knocker (for that is indeed what he calls it), limped towards his brother, pulling in enough breath to roar out one more: “Wot?! Wot are ye doin’ here? Wot is HE doin’ here?!” An arm, vaguely waving, indicated Ori, who was standing speechless and in mild shock by Nori’s forgotten pack.

Patience coming to an end, Dori whirled around from where he was dislodging a dagger and confronted Nori, waving the freed blade in furious circles to encompass the glade. “I was following-“

“Why in Mahal’s name would ye follow me? Ye never follow me! This is not the jaunt on which ye would want to _start_ following me! As if I’d let ye anyway-”

“Hah!” Dori snorted, “I wasn’t following you, I was following Ori!”

“An’ wot are ye even doin’, comin’ after me, boy? I thought I made meself clear…” Nori turned on Ori now, snarling in his frustration at how badly everything was going wrong. Dori’s strong arm across his chest stopped him from continuing toward the youngest dwarf.

Dori’s caution was unheeded, however, as Ori closed the distance himself, stopping just short of shoving Nori, though his fists, clenched at his sides, shook as he controlled himself. “No! You didn’t! You’ve never acted that way before, I could tell something was different before you even looked at me. And you didn’t mean all those things you said, I know you didn’t.” Ori’s bottom lip quivered as he glared at Nori, challenging him to deny his words.

“I-I did!” The hesitation in Nori’s voice gave him away. If there was one person in all of Arda he could never lie to, it was his little brother.

Ori softened as he saw the struggle in Nori’s eyes and understood. Stepping back, he smiled his forgiveness.

Dori, who had been wrestling against Nori, missed this exchange, and stumbled when Nori suddenly relaxed. “What did you say to him? Is THAT why I found him sobbing in the shop before the sun had even risen?”

Relief at Ori’s understanding was swiftly replaced with anger at Dori’s accusation, and Nori brushed his arms off, snarling, “I was tryin’ t’stop ‘im from doin’ somethin’ stupid! D’ya fink I was jokin’ when I said this is definitely NOT the time t’get it in yer heads t’come along wiv Bruvver Nori on one of ‘is lit’le ‘walks’?”

“Who said anything about coming with you? I’m here to bring him back!” Without looking away from Nori, Dori pointed a finger at Ori, who tried to protest, but was unheard.

“Good! Then take ‘im! Why are ye both still here?”

“If we weren’t here, you’d be as dead as these sorry bastards!”

“An’ who took care of alla them, eh? Me! I was goin’ te-”

“What? Get shot in the head? Yes, yes you were! We saved you, you arrogant twat!”

“Oy, wot did ye call me? Yer a noisy, meddlesome hen wot can’t keep ‘is bulbous nose out of ovver people’s business! “

“OH-”

“STOP.”

Dori and Nori both ducked as a rock zipped over their heads and into the foliage.

Ori stood, another pebble ready to fire, glaring at his brothers. “I said, stop.”

Lowering their fists, the elder two stepped back from one another, thunderous scowls still on their faces.

After a pause, Nori was the first to speak. “Please, just go home. There is no place for you where I’m headin'.”

“And where are you going, exactly? This is different than your usual journeys, isn’t it?” Dori asked, finally catching on.

“…Aye.”

“Well?”

With a heavy sigh, Nori told his brothers how years ago, through circumstances unforeseen, he had met Thorin Oakenshield, and the vow he had given.

“’E said, if I didn’t answer his call, he’d let everyone in Ered Luin know you were brothers to a thief. He would ruin your names.”

“Huh. Well, he clearly doesn’t know about me,” Dori quipped, thinking of past days.

“It doesn’t matter,” Nori continued, still serious. “Please. Forget about me. One way or another, by the end of this mad quest, ye’ll not have to be burdened with me ever again.”

That brought both his brothers’ heads up quick.

“What…what do you mean? Why would you say that?” Ori looked fair ready to burst out in tears. Dori’s brows knitted together fearsomely, all humor gone.

“Look, what I meant was, if we do this…somehow…if we win back the Mountain, I’m in fer a share of the gold. The gold of Erebor. I’ll be a lord, ha. Ye’d be able to have whatever ye wanted, teas, inks, books…anythin’ from all the corners of Arda would be at your fingertips.”

"Unless you fell,” Dori said bluntly. “Then we would be without the only thing we DO desire.”

Nori looked confused.

“You idiot,” Dori went on without ire. “Don’t you understand by now? The only thing we ever want is for you to return safely whenever you go running off to wherever you go. With or without the Mountain, if you fell, the only thing that would change about our lives is that you would no longer be in it.”

At his oldest brother’s words, Ori’s face grew more resolute, almost angry. Dori thought he looked like Nori.

Nori stared at both of them. “You’re determined to come then? To almost certain death?”

“The only way you’d be able to stop us would be to kill us yourself,” Ori spoke up, coming forward to stand in front of Nori. “Go on then. What will it be?”

Nori was surprised at how he couldn’t really call his baby brother his “baby” brother anymore, and wondered if he had been absent when that had happened, along with everything else of his family’s that he had missed. He realized it had probably been quite a lot.

He lowered his head and sighed deeply. “Go find my pack then, would you? Mind the bodies.”

Grinning in triumph, Ori scampered off to do just that. Dori smiled privately before clearing his throat, all business once more. Nori walked around the edge of the clearing, collecting the knives embedded in the trunks, and turning over dead bandits to see if there was anything worth taking. He grunted in satisfaction upon find a pouch of gold on the large, axe-wielding dwarf.

 “So, tell me again why all these knives are sticking out of trees?” Dori grunted, struggling with a particularly stubborn dagger.

“’Snuffin, mindyerbusiness, nosy,” Nori mumbled, patting his various hidden pockets and counting if he was missing anything.

“You had a tantrum, didn’t you?” Dori handed him the last blade. “Just like when you were little, always throwing things around at the slightest provocation.”

“I-I don’t have tantrums! I’m a grown dwarf, for Mahal’s sake! Lay off, Dor’,” Nori snatched the knife and jammed it into his gauntlet, wincing as he nicked himself by pushing too hard. “An’ you, stop twittering! Bloody lit’le sparrow, you are.”

Nori gently shoved Ori, who had returned with Nori’s pack and stood by quietly laughing - partially at Nori’s offended expression, and partly in relief; his brothers’ harmless bickering a good sign things were getting back to normal between them all.

When Dori wasn’t looking, Ori snuck to Nori’s side and gave him a quick hug before he could protest. Ori was surprised when Nori’s arm squeezed him tightly for a moment, letting go as Dori turned, wondering why they were being so quiet. “Well, don’t dawdle, we’ve many miles to go before dark. Ori, where’s your bag?”

With a yelp, Ori dashed back the way they came. When he returned, Nori was laughing, and Dori was rolling his eyes. All was right again among the Brothers ‘Ri, and the three walked on, following the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Nori was definitely channeling a little Tenth Doctor in the beginning there, oops. Wot. Wot? WOT?! *ever increasing confusion*
> 
> Erm, for reference, if you would like:
> 
> For how Nori met Thorin (and, incidentally the rest of the House of Durin and the Sons of Fundin, but that would have been a long title, which I'm bad enough at already), see: 'Nori Meets the Heirs of Durin' - http://archiveofourown.org/works/739146/chapters/1375870
> 
> For Dori's past see: 'Dori's Mighty Heart' - http://archiveofourown.org/works/739197/chapters/1375999  
> And just a note on Dori: At this point, he also has a very high standing in the Dwarven Underworld, similar to how Nori's like the King of Thieves like I mentioned in a previous note. Dori's like...the King of Brawlers? I dunno. This may or may not be fleshed out. Let me know what you think? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the King

After a week or so of traveling, Ori kept his brothers from killing each other long enough for them to arrive in Belegost, the current seat of Thorin Oakenshield, Exiled King Under the Mountain.

Nori was the only one who had been to the town for any length of time, and thus guided his brothers to the hall where Thorin had set up court. He gave his name to the guards, one of whom left to fetch someone of authority, while the others glared untrustingly at these bedraggled-looking travelers, still dusty from the road.

When the guard returned, he was alone, but gestured for the brothers to go inside. Within, at the far end of the hall, Thorin was seated upon a humble chair, distinguished only by its slightly raised position on a low dais, sunlight slanting in through high-set windows. Beside him, Dwalin stood, hands clasped beneath the twin axes on his back, customary stern expression on his face. They were listening to a pair of merchants present their cases in some small dispute. As the brothers neared the platform, Thorin was just giving his answer, and, apparently satisfied, the merchants bowed respectfully and withdrew, heads together, argument evidently already forgotten as they passed by discussing future market strategy.

Nori listened carefully, and tucked the information away for later, in case he got bored.

He caught Dwalin’s eye as they approached, and grinned cheekily, eliciting a low growl from the Captain of the Guard. They had gotten off rather on the wrong foot all those years ago, and stubbornly insisted on remaining there. This would not be the first time they’d be seeing each other since the initial meeting, though arguably it would be the first time since then that they’d be speaking face-to-face without rooftops, assorted brandished weaponry, or prison bars between them.

“Dwaaalinn,” greeted Nori, stretching out the name in false familiarity. “Ever so good to see you again, I trust the hand is feeling better?”

“Well enough, no thanks tae ye, would yeh like meh tae demonstrate?” Teeth bared, Dwalin cracked his knuckles and an elbow slowly rose, as if in preparation to deal out a face-smashing to a certain smug-mouthed thief.

Behind his brothers, Ori followed the exchange with wide eyes, wondering how Nori could have earned the ire of such a fierce dwarf, and why he seemed to insist on irking him further. Dori merely stood with an exasperated expression on his face, hoping he wasn’t going to have to stop Nori from getting killed before they had even been in town more than five minutes.

Thorin opened his mouth as if to speak, rising slightly from his chair with one hand extended in front of Dwalin, when the entrance door opened and a white-haired dwarf with a handsomely forked beard strode in.

“Thorin, Dis wanted ye tae- Oh! There they are. Welcome, Dori, Nori, and Ori tae Belegost. Ye’ve grown quite a bit, lad, since last Ah saw ye.” This last was directed with a kindly smile in the direction of Ori, who blinked in surprise, and shakily bowed briefly, out of a lack of any better response.

“Ser? You know us?” Dori asked skeptically, eyes slightly narrowed as he tried to place the dwarf.

“Oh aye, how could Ah ever forget your wonderful little tea shop in the hills? O’course, it has been quite a while since last Ah’ve been, and my beard was darker then…Balin, Son of Fundin, at your service.” Balin swept a polite bow.

“I remember now, yes!” Dori returned the bow and would have gone on had Nori not coughed and elbowed him in the ribs, recognizing the signs to what surely would have been a long-winded reminiscence.

Following the direction of Dori’s glare, Balin’s gaze fell upon the middle brother, and his kind eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Nori,” he said, “You came. Ah knew ye would.”

Nori looked away. He still had no idea what to make of Balin, with his benign smile and knowing eyes, always seeming to see right through him. “Aye. Well, I made a promise, didn’t I?” He heard Dwalin snort derisively.

Thorin cleared this throat loudly, evidently fed up with being generally ignored. “Yes, yes, how good of you to remember, Nori. So, these are your brothers? Thank you, Dori and Ori, for coming. I welcome you to the Company.” The King bowed graciously.

Dori and Ori returned the gesture. Nori reluctantly followed suit, Dwalin suspiciously eyeing him the entire time.

“They weren’t meant to come,” Nori spoke up. “The damn fools followed me,” he continued with a glare over his shoulder at the aforementioned fools.

“Nevertheless, they have shown bravery, and I accept their service.”

 “Are we really going to win back Erebor?” Ori overcame his shyness, unable to hold back his excitement any longer.

“Shush,” Dori admonished gently, turning back to Thorin with hard eyes. “Nori couldn’t tell us much, Your Grace. What exactly are we to be undertaking if we do in fact join your company?”

Thorin drew himself up regally. “Details will be further discussed later tonight. I have several more matters that need my attention at the moment, but all will be revealed in due time. Balin, would you please escort Dori, Nori, and Ori to the Black Hammer?”

“Aye, Ah was just heading back there meself,” Balin said. “Alright, lads? Ye must be thirsty from the road, the Hammer serves up a lovely mead, Ah must say. Brews it themselves…” Throwing a friendly arm around Nori’s shoulders, Balin led the brothers from the hall.

-

When they left, Thorin sat back down and turned to Dwalin. “What do you think, old friend?”

Dwalin looked skeptical, almost angry. “Ah don’ trust him,” he said.

“Nori? Nor do I, but his skills will be useful. I don’t trust him, but I do trust you. He will be kept in line.”

Dwalin smiled thinly. “Aye. Worry not on that.”

“And the brothers, Dori and Ori? They do not seem as…inclined to mischief as their brother.”

“Hah. Useless. He should have left them at home where they belong. Ah don’ believe either o’them possess the boldness tae follow that villain out o’doors, much less to the Mountain, without goading. Did ye see them? One all prissy-robed, and the other a weed. He probably intends tae use them tae carry away as much treasure as he can. Well, he won’t be gettin’ anythin’ if Ah ken help it.” Dwalin cracked his knuckles.

“Peace, friend. Not many have answered, we must accept all that do.” For a moment, Thorin looked much older than his years, weighed down by the past and the possible future.

Tense and angry posture unwinding at the sight of his friend, Dwalin clapped a hand to his shoulder and stood strong at his side, as he had always done, and as he would always do.

Thorin gave a weary, but grateful smile. “Have them send in the next supplicant, then.”

He straightened his back and breathed, back to his noble self by the time the doors opened in response to Dwalin’s bellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh, so sorry for abandoning this story for a little while, those of you who were reading. Frustratingly, it was this middle bit that was giving me hella trouble, and honestly, I'm not exactly happy with it still, but whattamIgannado. Augh. The rest is mostly done though, so there are a few more parts left? Yup. Thanks for reading! I appreciate you all <3
> 
> If ye'd like, for reference to Nori's 'promise', please refer to: 'Nori Meets the Heirs of Durin' - http://archiveofourown.org/works/739146/chapters/1375870


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of sorts occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the very first section of this story that I had written, actually, and the start to the whole thing. It is one my fav chapters, I hope you guys like it too. Character interaction, whee!
> 
> One of my headcanons for Nori is that he's the only one of the Company who has met ALL the others before the quest, one way or another, because he travels so much/ gets into trouble/ what have you.

Walking into the inn behind Balin, Nori recognized almost every face. And groaned. Closest to the door was the doctor, whom Nori was more embarrassed than annoyed to see, as well as his fiery-bearded younger brother, who scowled as soon as he saw Nori enter, less than thrilled he was here.

“Balin, there you are, I was beginning to think you had forfeited your play,” the grey-maned dwarf greeted, gesturing at the painted wooded board in front of him. Pieces carved from different colors of stone lay scattered in intricate patterns across it. “Ho! Is that you, Nori, lad? How’s the –“

Oin was quickly shushed as Nori reached his table and pushed a conveniently placed mug of beer into his hand. “Fine, fine, Doc,” he answered, grimacing.  Balin chuckled as he took his place on the other side of the game.

“By my beard, tell me you aren’t coming too? Of course, I shouldn’t be extremely surprised, seeing as how we’re going after a mountain full of gold, basically the only thing you are any use at.”

“Ah, but you admit I’m good at it,” Nori winked at the scowling dwarf sitting across from Oin, enraging him further and causing his already ruddy face to match the color of his beard. “So very good to see you again, Gloin.”

“Gloin?” The faces at the table turned to Dori, who looked embarrassed suddenly at having spoken. “Er…it’s just that, I used to know an Oin, back when we were…traveling from Erebor after it fell. I’m sorry, it’s probably just a coincidence you have a similar name.”

Oin’s brows, which had been furrowed in thought as he stared at Dori, suddenly rose in surprise and shock as he recognized him. “Have ye figured out which leaves are poisonous and which are good for brewing, yet, young lad?”

Dori sat heavily down on the other side of Nori as he saw through the bushy beard, curled moustaches, and terrifying eyebrows of his childhood playmate. “By Mahal’s crashing hammer, it is you!”

Nori looked unsure for a moment, sandwiched between the two old friends, and attempted to wriggle out, nearly tripping backwards over the bench. Balin smiled contentedly and sat back, not minding as Oin abandoned their match in his excitement at seeing Dori again after so many years. Even Gloin leaned in, surprised at his elder brother’s reaction, and shook Dori’s hand when Oin introduced them.

“Well. It seems we should let them get reacquainted. Let’s get ourselves a pint, eh, Ori?”

As he led Ori further in towards the counter, Nori heard urgent whispering coming from that very direction. He found his eyes met by two horrifyingly familiar young dwarves. They were taller and scruffier than last he’d seen them, but there was no mistaking who they were.

“It is, it is! It has to be him, Fi’!” the darker haired dwarf was hissing to his companion. “You heard Mister Dwalin cursing the other night, no one makes him that angry.”

“Except maybe you, Ki’,” the other joked, grinning as the younger stuck his tongue out at him.

“Watch then, I’m right! That’s Nori, that has to be,” Kili turned from his brother and strode confidently towards the thief in question, who had frozen like a cave lizard in torchlight.

“Mister Nori! It is you, isn’t it? Do you remember me? It’s Kili! And my brother over there, Fili! You remember us, don’t you? We were chasing you, well, we were helping Mister Dwalin chase you, but it was storming and I hurt my arm and we almost drowned, but you saved us, and then you almost drowned, but you didn’t, and you carried Fili back to town, and then Mister Dwalin punched you and put you in jail, and then we were going to spring you, but then Uncle told you to come with us, and Mister Balin let you out. And you’re his brother, aren’t you?”

This last was directed at Ori, who had been standing behind Nori, his eyes growing wider and wider as he tried to follow Kili’s rambling words and slowly put together who they were... He started as he realized the last question had been for him, and stammered, “Er…yes…erm, Ori, at your service.”

“And we at yours,” Fili had moved up smoothly beside his brother and clamped a hand over his mouth to quell any further outpouring of words. “It is nice to finally meet you, Ori. Your brother spoke much of you when he was uh, visiting. I take it he mentioned us to you then, too? Nothing too harsh, I hope; wouldn’t want you to be scared off. We’ve been waiting an awfully long time to meet you.” Fili was smiling, calm and full of sincere charm, every inch the prince he was born to be.

“It sounded…exciting,” Ori answered, offering a timid smile of his own. “I’ve never been on any kind of adventure before, really.”

“But you’re coming with us now, aren’t you? It’s our first grand quest too!” Kili had shaken free of his brother’s hand. “Just think! There might be wargs and orcs and fighting, and when we get to the Mountain, I’m going to shoot that dragon right in the eye…!” Throwing his arm around Ori, Kili’s voice trailed on as he steered him towards a table where he and Fili had been cleaning weapons.

Smiling fondly at his brother’s back, Fili huffed out a breath of laughter and turned back to Nori, extending his hand. “It is truly good to see you again, Mister Nori. Whatever Dwalin says about you, my brother and I have never forgotten what we owe you.”

Taking Fili’s hand with his own, Nori waved the other dismissively. “As I recall, I made it perfectly clear ye owe me nothin’. An’ none o’ that ‘Mister’ business.”  

Releasing Fili, Nori stepped back to regard the younger dwarf. “Grew into the fine pair of princes, you two. Glad ye made it this far widdout too much loss of life or limb, though ‘m sure I couldn’t say the same for yer caretakers.” Fili smirked sheepishly at this.

“Kili doesn’t seem to have changed much, otherwise,” Nori continued, looking over to where Kili was enthusiastically gesturing. “Looks like ‘e wants yer attention again, lad.”

“Fili! FILI! Come here and look at this! Ori just drew me and it’s _amazing_. Fili, Fili, LOOK.”

Fili smiled apologetically at Nori as he moved towards their brothers. “I’m glad you’re coming with us, Mi-, er, Nori.”

Waving reassuringly at Ori who looked an interesting combination of excited and anxious, Nori nodded, quietly relieved that his shy little brother seemed to have made friends, and continued on his own toward the bar rail.

Just as he received his drink, Nori heard the rocky tones of Khuzdul and looked up to see three dwarves descending the stairs. Nose deep into his tankard, he choked as he recognized the trio, foam spilling into his beard.

“Bifur’s right, Bom’, it makes no sense to bring five different frying pans. Who’s goin’tae carry them for you? Not me, mate.”

“Bofur, I’ve told you, I need them! They all have individual uses! You wouldn’t understand. The largest one is for steaks; it has the best heat distribution, so the meat cooks through while developing that lovely char. You always said-“

Whatever Bofur always said was not to be known, however, for the dwarf in question had stopped short of the bar in astonishment, nearly falling as Bombur ran into him. Still on the steps, Bifur was also staring.

“Hullo, chaps,” sputtered Nori, wiping foam from his braids.

“Nori!” Full of glee at seeing his friend again after so long, Bofur rushed forward and clasped him in a hug. Surprised, it took Nori a moment to return the embrace.

Bombur shyly stepped forward to extend his hand. Taking it, Nori grinned and asked, “Are ye still makin’ those incredible pies, mate? Ain’t had a decent meat pasty in ages.”

Blushing, Bombur nodded and hurried for the bar.

“’E’s still bashful, innit ‘e?” Nori remarked to Bofur.

“Not around us, he ain’t. Talks a mile a minute when his mouth ain’t full of food,” Bofur chuckled good-naturedly. “But that’s why he’s so good at cooking, he samples everything he makes. Still doesn’t mean ye need five different skillets!” This last was directed at Bombur, who blushed even more and concentrated on his drink.

Bifur returned, having gotten an ale while they were talking. He clapped a hand on Nori’s shoulder in greeting and in Khuzdul said, “ _Well met, Nori. Thank you for the knives. I haven’t forgotten.”_

“Not a problem, mate. I, er, I’m bad at goodbyes, and I reckoned I owed you lot fer…everything.” Nori scratched his neck awkwardly. There were a lot of things he was bad at besides goodbyes, and one of those was expressing gratitude in an intelligible manner. The time he spent at the mines was strangely one of best times of his life, much of which was directly attributed to Bofur’s friendship. “Er, I hope they were of some use, I didn’t exactly use them for…woodcarving.”

In answer, Bifur dug around in a pocket and produced an intricately detailed carving of ravenous-looking warg. It looked so life-like that for a moment Nori thought it would bite if he tried to take it.

“It’s good, innit? He’s been teaching me too, and I ain’t half bad, if I do say so meself, look!” Bofur produced what looked to be the beginnings of a dancing dwarven lass. Though still rough, the details of her limbs just beginning to be etched out , and the shape of her dress and hair were full of movement. Nori was duly impressed, and said so.

“Thank ye, mate! We started selling toys for a bit of extra coin, and it’s been going rather well. Maybe when this is all over we can have a proper toy shoppe, eh, Bif’?”

Nodding, Bifur drank deeply of his tankard. Looking carefully, Nori could see Bifur had unspoken misgivings about the likelihood of that future. Hypocritically, Nori thought it a grim outlook, and raised his mug instead. “To yer shoppe, then, mate! Mahal knows ye’ll have enough gold to fund it by the end!” Laughing, Bofur joined him in the toast.

At that moment, the door banged open and Thorin strode in, followed by Dwalin. Nodding at his nephews to pick up their things, Thorin headed for the back room. Exchanging glances, Bofur and Nori refilled their drinks and followed the others in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of my stories have ties to each other. It's really just one big story that I am bad at organizing... I don't mean to keep trying to plug my own work, but if you would like, here are references to the references the dwarves are making to each other:
> 
> Oin and Gloin: I did have a tale in mind where Nori steals from them (they're supposed to be the financiers of the Company, after all. I'm sure I read that officially somewhere...), but I haven't written it yet. Dori and Oin being childhood friends comes from 'Dori's Mighty Heart' http://archiveofourown.org/works/739197/chapters/1375999
> 
> Fili and Kili: For a more coherent version of Kili's little ramble, please see: 'Nori Meets the Heirs of Durin' http://archiveofourown.org/works/739146/chapters/1375870
> 
> 'Ur Family: For Nori and Bofur becoming best bros, please see (obvious title XD I'm bad at titles): 'Bongy-Knocker Origins (Or, Meeting the Family 'Ur) ' http://archiveofourown.org/works/739182/chapters/1375961


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is laid out. Not to everyone's agreement, though...

Seating themselves around wooden table, the dwarves shuffled silently in their chairs as they looked around at each other, those who hadn’t yet gotten acquainted eyeing each other suspiciously. From where he had positioned himself at the back of the room, Nori noticed Dwalin shoot a glare at him, and smirked back insolently before taking a long drink from his cup. As the mug rose to block out the guardsman from his view, Nori shifted his gaze to the princes, seated by their uncle. A far cry from their usual gregarious selves, they now held themselves seriously and with a quiet dignity surely learnt from Balin, positioned between them and Dori. Noticing Thorin was about ready to begin speaking, Nori leaned back and made himself comfortable, emulating Bofur next to him, who looked the most at ease with everything going on, as was his nature.

“Dwarves of Erebor and Ered Luin, thank you all for coming. I salute your courage and resolve.” Thorin bowed formally, twisting slightly at the waist to meet the eyes of everyone present.

“It has now been almost one hundred and seventy years since Erebor was cruelly ripped from our hands by that dread wyrm, Smaug the Terrible. For too long have we suffered its loss, but now, the time has come to reclaim what is rightfully ours!” Thorin slammed a fist onto the table for emphasis.

“I have been contacted by a wizard, Tharkûn, the Grey. He has agreed to help us-”

“Why?”

All heads turned to look at Dori, leaning forward with arms crossed upon the table. “Why would a wizard offer assistance? And just out of the wild blue sky? Do you know him? Can you trust him?”

Thorin’s dark brows furrowed. He was unused to being interrupted, much less openly questioned. “Tharkûn has a high standing among the free peoples of the world, and when I met with him, he was   staunch in his support to our cause. With someone of his power on our side-”

“Yes, but why? What’s in it for him?”

Thorin ground his teeth as he thought about how to answer the infuriating dwarf staring back defiantly at him. To his right he could hear Dwalin shifting in his seat as if longing to get up and show this smart-mouth the door. Violently.

“Wouldn’t anyone want the chance to rid the earth of such a vile beast as Smaug the Terrible? Clearly Tharkûn sees that we are strong enough to do just that and knows we will reign victorious. Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!”

Dori sat back amid the cheer that arose from the battle cry. Nori heard him mutter “Still never answered me,” unsatisfactorily.

“If there are no more questions…Right. Tharkûn discussed a strategy with me that I have determined to be sound. He proposes we bring a professional burglar with us to sneak past the dragon’s guard and let us in…”

Turning to Nori, Ori whispered, “But why can’t we just have you do that? You’re good at moving quietly –ow!” Smiling thinly, Nori silenced his brother with a sharp kick to the ankle under the table and hissed back “Well, if they found some other poor sap t’dance fer the dragon…”

“He has already found a candidate for us; someone stout-hearted and skilled, he assures me. We shall meet him in the Shire before striking out for Erebor in the spring-”

“The Shire?”

Thorin whipped his head around to glare at the interrupter a second time, an audible crack coming from his neck. A lesser dwarf would have quailed under his ferocious gaze, but not so Dori. “Naught but Hobbits in the Shire, Mister Oakenshield, and a more home-loving sort of gentlefolk I have never seen. Surely your illustrious wizard hasn’t found us a Hobbit? Tricked the poor creature into giving up hearth and den, more like. You all know how manipulative wizards can be.”

There were speculative nods around the table, despite none of them having actually encountered a wizard personally before. Dwarves as a people are not generally given to trusting those outside their own families, much less those outside their race. At least the burglar wasn’t going to be an elf.

“I am sure the person’s qualifications are up to par, whomever they might be,” Thorin returned through gritted teeth.

“We shall convene in the Shire at the first wakening of spring, to give any stragglers time to catch up. I have…been advised that it would be unwise to set out with the snows so close. Take the season to prepare for the journey, and sort out any affairs you may need to take care of. It is early yet, and with the onset of winter, I expect word has had trouble spreading. I personally will be traveling to meet with our outlying lords, who will join us with their companies, of that I have no doubt.  Many will come, but I shall not forget you were the first to answer. I, my family, and all the Sons of Mahal are in your debt.”

Thorin closed his speech with a gracious bow, and with a final look around the room, swept out the door, followed by Dwalin. Fili and Kili exchanged looks and as one, stood to face the room. They too bowed, and filed after their uncle. After that, the rest of the dwarves got up and milled about, convening in small groups to discuss what had just been said, or leaving to refill empty tankards.

Nori glanced around the room, saw Dori ensconced in a corner with Oin and Gloin, gesturing pointedly about something, and made to slip out when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

“What-what do you think, Nori? Can it be done?” Ori was nervously crowding his elbow, looking unsure of where to go now that his new friends, Fili and Kili, had left.

“I’m…sure there’s a plan in place. Say, yer mug is lookin’ a bit lackin’, let’s go fix that. I reckon I just saw me mate Bofur heading towards the counter, ‘ave I introduced ye yet?”

Making their way out to the main room, they found Bofur had somehow obtained a full pitcher of ale and was in the midst of refilling his and Bifur’s tankards.

“There he is! What a show in there, eh? Was that your brother trippin’ up Thorin’s speech? Ha ha, I wager you had a grand time every time you came home too late if he would interrogate you half as much as he did our lord in there.” Grinning merrily, Bofur shook the pitcher in offering.

“Heh, ye don’t know the half of it…” Nori grimaced, holding out his mug, and grabbing Ori’s as well. “Thanks, mate. Hey, I’d like ye t’meet me other brother. This is Ori. He’s much more interestin’ than Dori.”

Accepting his mug back from the pig-tailed dwarf with the hat that looked like it was about to fly off his head, Ori gave a small bow of thanks and greeting.

“Hullo, Ori! Bofur’s m’name, an’ this is me cousin, Bifur. The rotund ginger lad over there’s me brother Bombur.” Bofur waved cheerily at Bombur, who was entering the room and was still just out of hearing range. Bombur peered suspiciously back, but his thirst overcame his annoyance, and he approached, shaking Ori’s hand friendlily when introduced.

Leaving Ori in the friendly company of Bofur and his family, Nori slipped into the rising dark on a mission all his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere in the official Hobbit character development stuff that Dori was supposed to be extremely suspicious of Thorin and the entire venture. This totally fit in with my personal view of him, so I tried to give him a chapter to let that shine XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few harsh words, a few MORE harsh words, and the inevitable fight. I guess this counts as your warning if need be? But the only thing really hurt are some feelings rubbed the wrong way :P

Nori trudged back to the inn, hands tucked in his pockets against the growing cold. That was that, then. The raven was sent. Kova would be in charge, and if Nori were honest, he was more than a little relieved. Though Kova would not be happy about it and would surely use it as an excuse to kick his arse upon their next meeting, it felt good to shrug the mantle of responsibility onto someone else for a while. He just hoped he’d live to take it back, though it was a small hope. It was more of a hope that he’d see…

“Well, well.”

Nori halted, hand immediately reaching for the knife tucked into his belt. He unwound, but only slightly, when he saw the figure of Dwalin, Son of Fundin, Captain of the Guard, detach himself from the shadowed wall of the inn.

“If i’tesn’t the Master Thief. Had a good even’, Master Thief? How many purses are lighter tonigh’ because of you, then?”

Nori could smell the alcohol floating off Dwalin, though the warrior remained firm on his feet. It seemed he missed a fair bit of drinking while he was on his errand.

“Sod off, Dwalin,” Nori snapped, in no mood for anyone’s company, much less his chief adversary’s.

“Funny, es’en’t, that a’ter all those years’a runnin’, ye’d just walk back intae town, jus’ li’ that?” Dwalin continued as if Nori had not spoken, putting a hand against his chest and firmly pushing him back as he tried to pass.

“I’m ‘ere cos I was told to. I made a vow,” Nori brushed Dwalin’s hand away with a snarl. “Ye ought te know, ye was there. Or don’t ye remember? Getting’ old, Dwalin.”

“Oh, Ah remember. Ah also seem tae remember ye promisin’ only because it’d protect yer brothers from yer red name. So what in the fiery realms are they doin’ here? More fools tae protect…”

Dwalin was shocked in to silence as the next moment Nori’s fists were locked in his furred collar and he was getting shoved against the wall he was previously leaning up. The thief was stronger than he looked.

“Don’t you dare talk about my brothers! Just because Dori made your king look like a brash oaf in there-”

“Hah! Dori?” Dwalin swung his hands up and out, breaking Nori’s grip and propelling him back a step. Both dwarves were bristling now. “That fussy little bore. What does he know about the world? What does he know of need and hardship?”

“More than you.” Nori’s words came out in a soft growl as he glowered up at the warrior, his hands clenched in bloodless fists. “He’s been fightin’ all his life, ‘avin’ t’raise us-”

“And a fine job he did of that,” Dwalin snorted. “Since you obviously turned out so well, thief.”

“I was tryin’ t’help!” Nori roared. “If ye ‘ad any idea what our lives were like...It is you who know nothing, livin’ in these halls, never ‘avin’ to give up a meal or three because you’re the right ‘and o’the king. Ye think being a hero in some senseless battle on the other side of the map makes ye a man o’the world? Ye think being the strong arm of the law does? Ye’ve never had to live on the other side. You. Know. Nothing. Do not presume to know a whit about my family.”

Panting with fury and the effort to keep it in check, Nori made once more to pass Dwalin, but the warrior was not content to let him have the last word.

“D’you think that will save them then? When the wargs come howling out of the hills, when they see the dragon spitting death? Will Dori’s words protect him? Will Ori’s books? Ha, did that boy really only bring a catapult? What sort of dwarf is he?”

“A far greater one than you!” Nori had spun to face Dwalin now, crouching into a fighting stance as his anger got the best of him.

“And you. What use are you? A thief, a cutthroat. We’d be doing the world a favor if we just threw you to the dragon right off tae distract it from our real work!” Dwalin responded, teeth bared. The two circled each other in the snow.

“You’re right. I _am_ the worthless one.”

 Nori made the first move. Swiping low at Dwalin’s knee, he continued the movement when Dwalin leapt out of the way and rolled, ending up behind the larger warrior. His follow-up jab connected solidly with Dwalin’s ribs.

“Dori could snap your neck before ye could blink, drag your carcass to the Mountain, and throw you down to the dragon for its midday snack wivvout even breaking a sweat if ‘e ‘ad a mind to.” Ducking a punch, Nori landed a crack on Dwalin’s elbow as it traveled past him. “But ‘e wouldn’t, because ‘e’s a better dwarf than me. Certainly a better dwarf than you-oof!”

A mis-timed dodge earned Nori a blow that sent him tumbling. Flipping to his feet, Nori came back at Dwalin with a flurry of kicks and punches. Knowing he could not win against the larger dwarf in a fair fight, Nori drove Dwalin back towards a patch of ice that formed where water had dripped from the roof, taking more than a few hits himself along the way.

“An’ Ori,” With a final sweep, Nori caused Dwalin to slip, and leaping up, landed heavily on top of the furious warrior, pinning him to the ground with a knife against his throat. “I ‘ope ye live long enough for ‘im t’surprise ye.”

Looking into Nori’s eyes, Dwalin honestly couldn’t tell if he was about to die. He didn’t have to wonder long, for at that moment, “Don’t!” cried a voice, and a blurred grey and purple shape careened into Nori, knocking him off Dwalin’s chest.

The entangled forms rolled once in the snow before coming to a halt, Nori tossing the other dwarf off with a flick of his elbow.

“Ori! Mahal’s beard…” With a growl and a final glare in Dwalin’s direction, Nori picked up his sputtering younger brother by the shirtfront and walked them both towards the entrance of the inn. Ori kept looking back over his shoulder at the scuffed snow and the warrior still on his back.

Dwalin could hear him talking in a low rush to Nori: “What was that? Why are you fighting? Nori, you weren’t going to kill him, were you? You couldn’t-”

And Nori’s answer: “Quiet. O’course I weren’t. Ah, why’d ye get involved? Ye didn’t have t’hit me that ‘ard, me ribs are gon’a show it in the mornin’, they are…”

Dwalin looked back when a shadow loomed over him. Dori was gazing down at him and silently offered a hand. Not completely meaning to, Dwalin took it and was subsequently hauled up as if he weighed no more than a Halfling of the Shire. He stumbled a step, rubbing life back into his crushed forearm as he tried not to gape at the innocuous gentledwarf before him. Where did that monstrous strength come from?

Dori gazed at him a moment, face perfectly expressionless. “Ser,” he said calmly with the slightest of nods, and without further word nor gesture, followed his brothers’ path back to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this chapter, I do like to believe Nori and Dwalin end up being best buds by the end of the quest XD Yay.


End file.
